One Day
by Circus freak92
Summary: NLDM Rated for Neville swearing! Takes place in the last year! Written for the twins Travis and Melanie. [Short Oneshot] FLUFFY!


Summary: NL/DM Rated for Neville swearing! Takes place in the last year! Written for the twins Travis and Melanie. (Short One-shot)

Rated: T

"One day! One fine fucking Day." Neville thought out loud to his friends; Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"NEVILLE!" She screeched, she was still shocked at the new Neville. She didn't like this Neville. He was bold, tall, lean, and muscular, VERY muscular.

"Sorry Hermione! But look at it! It's Beautiful!" He smiled at her and she forgave him with a nod of her head. "Listen guys I'm gonna go and sit by the lake to think for a bit. You know since classes are over for today." He said turning away from them. His friends nodded and let him walk away. It was a nice spring day. Warm with a light breeze, the breeze brought the smell of plants from the green house, it was heavenly. Neville never really thought about things by the lake, in fact Neville really never thought. That was probably why he was having a secret affair with Draco Malfoy, as he walked he did his normal no thinking thing, but he always made sure he thought about one thing, and that was to not wave, or talk to his boyfriend of since the middle of the summer, but today was different. Maybe it was the scent in the air, he didn't think that was all that was clear. He saw Draco and waved to him.

"Hello Draco!" He smiled and as soon as he saw Draco stop he stopped and realized what he had done. He may have been the new Neville, but when he was with Draco he turned into the old one. He turned to face him to see Draco Sneering at him with his two fat ass cronies around him. Draco glared and shook his head. He pushed the taller boy into a wall and grabbed his own wand and jabbed it into Neville's neck. Neville closed his eyes and readied himself for whatever came next, but for some reason, some sort of power came over him and, instead of cowering and, begging he open his eyes to see Draco and his 'Buddies' laughing at him. He stood straight and, looked Draco in the eyes and, pushed him. Draco fell to the floor and Neville ran. He then heard "No I deal with him" and foot steps following him. He ran out the door. He kept running until he found a curricular dome like thing on the grounds. He knew Draco would find him here but, that didn't matter as long as he could hide for a bit. Who knew what Draco would do to him, even if he loved him? Draco burst through the door tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do that Nevy?" He looked at Neville.

"What? Wave to you, or push you?" He glared at him and looked away.

"Pushing me?" Draco walked over to him and sat in front of Neville "That really hurt!"

"And you don't think when you place your wand at my neck, or laugh at me, that doesn't hurt?" Neville said still not looking at him. Draco's eyes fell to the floor.

"Neville, you know I love you! I only do it because if anyone found out, we would be the laughing stock of the school!" Draco looked at him. He went to kiss Neville but, Neville moved his head so Draco's head hit the wall lightly. "One day we will tell them Neville One day and, that day will be the best day ever. People will be happy for us not horrified, we will tell them Neville!"

"You always say that! And, I don't think you mean it anymore! We've fucked each other enough times to know we love each other and, that you promise ever time we do it that we tell them soon! What are you afraid of! Your father not loving you anymore because all that matter is that I love you!" Neville said moving away from Draco.

"B-But I do mean it! I love you Neville I do, and I have since when we met in the middle summer!" Draco said moving closer to him.

"Don't give me that I bet this is just some sick trick of yours so you can go and, laugh about with you "Buddies" In Slytherin!" Neville glared at him.

"NO NEVILLE, I DON'T! I LOVE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING!" Draco yelled at him Neville lost it!

"DON'T LIE TO ME DRACO! I KNOW! I CAN SEE IT! YOU DON'T KISS ME THE WAY YOU USED TO!" Neville said finishing it off with a slap across Draco's face. Draco's eyes widened and he got teary again. Neville just looked at him then he grabbed him and hugged him tight whispering soft apologizes in his ear. Draco moved himself so he was sitting in Neville's lap. He curled his legs and put one arm around his own waist and one lightly on Neville's chest, he clung on to a fist full of his shirt. He placed his head on Neville's shoulder and Neville placed his head on Draco's. He felt Draco's hot tears fall on his shoulder. They sat there for about an hour not talking, but nothing needed to be said, they both knew what the other was feeling, and thinking. Draco broke the silence by saying something that made Neville gasp.

"Neville!" he started off with. "I want that one day to be today!"

Neville looked at him and felt the tears filling his eyes.

"What?" Neville asked in reply all Draco did was lift his head and move so he face Neville and kissed him softly.

"I want that day to be today!" Draco said looking into Neville's eyes.

"M-Me too!" Neville said and kissed Draco. "I said it once and I'll say it again 'One day, one fine fucking day!' and I do believe you love me, and I love you more then the sun the sky and the world." Neville smiled and Draco kissed him.

Finally after almost a year Draco's promise of one day telling everyone about them was going to come true.

The End!

This was written for my best friends Melanie and Travis:

Melly, Travis,

Happy traveling. I'll miss you forever. And don't forget to write to me from Nova Socia. I love you both and wish you a safe trip! Melly, Travis This Story Is for You. I know you both like this pairing and I hope you like it!

-With love Mary!


End file.
